The present invention concerns a method and system for managing a telephone call from a caller to a person being called when there is no reply from the person being called.
Services that offer to a subscriber the facility of transferring a telephone call intended for him to a messaging server when the subscriber does not reply to the call during a certain lapse of time are known.
The subscriber can choose the number of rings generated by his telephone set before the call is redirected to the messaging server.
These services, although certainly practical, are not suited to all situations in which telephone users find themselves. This is because it often happens that a subscriber to such services, although situated close to his telephone set, cannot take a call before the call is redirected to a messaging server. This is a particular nuisance when the caller must communicate important information to the subscriber to such a service.